Glavahata Fanfic
by deckyj
Summary: My second fanfiction containing more characters from me and my friends. I know I uploaded before getting suggestions, but this was finished before I uploaded the first, will look at suggestions for all of my fanfics. Some adult themes/suggested. *Warning: Yaoi*


My second Fanfiction, hope you enjoy this slightly longer one, perhaps it's better than the other. 

* * *

><p>Deckyj presents, a Glavahata fanfiction<p>

The Mask of Swag

It was just another day for Glave, endless training and being hired by every weirdo on the street for their..."odd" requests, these requests, as usual, varied from simply killing someone, to tracking someone down and kidnapping them. However, today was no ordinary day, as today Glave saw a man, a man who drew all of his attention a man who's beautiful white hair was flowing like no other man's hair, and his glasses amplified the size and magnificence of his eyes, and his skin, soft and pale,  
>was dripping with sweat from his latest training session, and was glistening in the sun so radiantly. Glave had never seen such a breath-taking man. This man was one that would make Glave know where his preferences lie, in many ways. His seductive body however, was hidden by his usual white suit, which Glave secretly found very attractive, enough to make him lose control of his own feelings. After finishing every job, he went searching for the man, only to watch him from a distance.<p>

One day, Glave finally got the courage to talk to the stranger, the one man who had made him fall so deeply in love, and made him ever so lustful.  
>"U-uhm...H-hi there..." Glave started, unmistakably nervous.<br>"Well hello there, my mysterious stalker." The man spoke calmly, making Glave feel a strange sensation, even though he was caught stalking, he felt strangely good.  
>"I...I umm...S-sorry..."<br>"No need to apologize, just tell me your name and I'll give you mine"  
>Glave's heart skipped a beat, and then another. The man he had loved since he first set eyes on him, wanted to know his name.<br>"My name's Glave."  
>"Nice name, I'm Takahata."<br>"N-nice to meet you."  
>"Don't be so nervous, you're the first one who's been brave enough to approach me, so don't ruin it"<br>He couldn't believe it, Glave was so close to the one he admired from a distance, and he was so kind, yet so cold. Glave wanted nothing more than to please Takahata, and he was willing to do ANYTHING to achieve it.

After spending several hours with his new boyfriend, Glave finally decided it was time. Time he showed his face, and kissed the man he loved so much. And so he reached for his mask, gently grasped it, and pulled it off slowly, revealing his young face and sharp eyes with a piercing yellow glow, Takahata was clearly impressed at this appearance, or perhaps the courage of showing it, as he began to smile a lot.  
>"C-can you...kiss me...?" Glave asked, hoping that his deepest wishes may be fulfilled, at this, Takahata simply said.<br>"Close your eyes, my darling Glave" Upon hearing these powerful words, Glave did as he was asked, and waited. Faster than expected, Takahata's warm, moist lips pressed firmly, yet comfortably on Glaves. The moment seemed to last an eternity of bliss, but in reality it was no more than a few seconds, Glave had never been so happy, so in love, and most of all, so deeply satisfied. They kissed again, only this time, with more confidence, and more passion as the two, very slowly, slipped their tongues into each other's mouths, and tasted each other's delicious saliva. these kisses were the most amazing moments in Glave's life, and the most perfect and deeply craved feeling, the feeling of another man's tongue in his mouth.

"Y'know Glave, I would like to have...more fun..." Takahata said, both seductively, and lustfully. Glave didn't understand at first, but Takahata explained it clearly,  
>in a very short sentence.<br>"I want to you to feel me." While speaking, Takahata slowly took off his tie, then jacket, then finally his shirt, revealing his well-toned abs. Glave was suddenly more excited than before, and while trying to hide it, he started blushing. Spotting this, Takahata grabbed Glave's hand, and gently placed it on his stomach while not taking his gaze from his eyes. Glave blushed more, while looking into Takahata's eyes, which were the perfect shade of blue, he was lost in them, couldn't look away, he took a deep breath and slowly rubbed Takahata's abs, while Takahata gently caressed his face. Very slowly, Takahata took Glave's hand and moved it down to his trousers, and then inside of them. Glave suddenly felt something, something that he had only dreamed of, something no body would ever be brave enough to touch, and it was as good as he had always imagined, maybe even better. While gently rubbing he continued kissing Takahata, this moment couldn't possibly get better, or so he thought, that was until Takahata whispered in his ear.  
>"Let's go back to my place..." As soon as he heard this, Glave held Takahata's hand and followed back to Takahata's home.<p> 


End file.
